Most Magical
by CHSPatriot09
Summary: Okay, so this is a Harry/Ginny fic. It does contain a lemon, so it's rated M for mature. It has substance, though, I promise. Read and review if you'd like. :


**I've had a hard time writing this fic, but this is the finally finished thing that I've managed to come up with. It is Rated M for mature, because I can't seem to write a thing lately without a lemon...Harry and James are just two irresistible to write about... This one **_**does**_** actually have substance, though...and I consider it a romantic lemon. So, if you don't like it, sorry. But if you do enjoy this kind of a story, please read and review. Enjoy. :)**

"I can't believe how many people actually showed up to Ron and Hermione's engagement party," Ginny said, pulling the dainty black high-heels off of her feet as soon as she stepped into the dark entryway of their house.

Harry followed her inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He watched Ginny hold one shoe while skillfully bending over to take the other shoe off. Her back was to him, and he didn't really care about the stupid, boring engagement party. All he wanted was to put his hands on his wife's cute, round backside. The classy black cocktail dress she was wearing looked great on her.

_But you know it'd look much better crumpled on the floor upstairs in the bedroom_, he told himself silently.

Instead, he said, "There were more people at our engagement party. I guess that's why it didn't really seem that crowded. The place they rented was pretty big."

"Of course there were more people at ours, honey," she said. "You're the Boy Who Lived, or the Chosen One, or...the Bloke Who Defeated the Dark Lord...or whatever they're calling you these days. There were reporters at our party, Harry. Honestly..."

"Stop teasing me," Harry joked. "If it weren't for me, we could all be living in a world of eternal darkness right now."

Ginny smiled at him over his shoulder before heading up the stairs. Harry followed her, craning his neck as he tried to sneak a peek under the dress as it fluttered around her legs with each step she took. Finally, once they had reached the bedroom, Harry pulled off his tie and his jacket.

He looked up as he began to unbutton his shirt, and Ginny was on the other side of the room, with her back to him as she pulled the dress off over her head. Harry's eyes slid hungrily up her body, beginning at her feet and ending with her long, loosely curled red hair. She was wearing a lacey black bra and matching panties, and the dark color contrasted beautifully against her fair skin. Harry's eyes lingered, as always, on the countless freckles smattered across her shoulder blades.

"Stop watching me, Harry," she giggled, pulling off her bra as she spoke. She was still facing away from him, so he couldn't see anything. Was she tormenting him on purpose?"

"I was _not_ watching you," Harry said weakly, clearing his throat. The lie didn't even sound convincing to him.

And Ginny wasn't buying it either. "Yes you were," she said, dropping her panties as well, bending over so her perfect ass was staring directly at him. He looked away, and his focus became the tent that had risen in his loose black dress pants. He turned his back on his wife. She was far too sexy for her own good.

"I can always tell," she continued as Harry divested himself of his shirt and pants, as well as his shoes and socks. "Your breathing starts to sound all funny."

Harry didn't say anything, he just nodded, even though he wasn't sure if she could see him or not. Quickly, he contemplated on whether or not he would get lucky tonight, and on whether or not he should bother putting on pajama bottoms or not. He decided against it. Maybe if Ginny saw him in his underwear she would go fan-girl crazy and jump his bones, like half the other girls in England seemed to want to do.

_Don't kid yourself, mate,_ he told himself, frowning. _You're not _that _irresistible_.

Harry turned around and walked to his side of the bed, wondering why on Earth he was still trying to _get lucky_. He was a married man. He was twenty-four. Shouldn't he be used to sex with Ginny by now? Shouldn't he be taking it in stride instead of yearning for it? He didn't know how the dynamics of marriage worked. All he knew was that he would _never_ get used to sex with Ginny...it would always be a treat. It would always be the most magical thing in his life. And he would _always_ want it.

He climbed underneath the covers and pulled down Ginny's side of the bed for her, arranging the pillows just the way she liked them. She was in the bathroom with the door closed. Harry wondered how long she would be...what she was doing in there. He heard the water running and got antsy. After about fifteen minutes, Harry began to wonder what was taking her so long.

He got out of bed, worried. He felt his erection soften as his mind quickly shifted from arousal to concern. He knocked gently on the bathroom door.

"Ginny? Are you alright?"

All he heard was silence for a moment, and then he heard Ginny take a deep breath. And then he heard a whispered, "Yes."

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" Harry asked, his hand on the doorknob. "Are you sick?"

"No," Ginny said, a bit louder. He heard another couple of deep breaths. Was she crying about something? "Harry, I'm fine. You can go to bed if you want. I'll be out in a minute."

Harry felt helpless. "I'll wait for you," he said. "I'm not that tired. Do you need me to get you anything? Water? Tea? Coffee?" He decided to go out on a limb. "A drink? You didn't have anything at the party, and I could probably use another one myself..."

"No, Harry," Ginny said. Her voice was slowly beginning to sound more normal, like she was pulling herself together for him. "I'm okay. Just...please stop standing by the door. You know it makes me nervous when you do that..."

"Alright," Harry murmured, stepping away from the door. He suddenly felt very naked in his boxer shorts, but he didn't bother with getting dressed. He just sat back on his side of the bed and pushed his hands through his hair anxiously.

When he heard the bathroom door open, he looked up immediately. Ginny had put on a pair of plain white cotton panties and a pink t-shirt. How did she still manage to make the outfit look sexy? He hardened again, but most of his mind lingered on her flushed face and red eyes. She _had_ been crying.

"Ginny?" Harry murmured, looking tentatively at her as she crawled into bed beside him, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She looked very vulnerable. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Slowly, Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders, pulling her snugly against his side. He kissed the top of her head gently. He heard her gasp, and he realized she was crying again as a few hot tears hit his chest.

"Baby, please..." Harry whispered. "Talk to me. What's the problem? You don't feel good?"

"I feel fine," she whispered, breathing heavily, obviously fighting for control. "I just...I have something to tell you."

"Good," Harry said softly. "Okay. What is it?"

Ginny squeaked a little, like she was trying to say something but it wouldn't come out. Suddenly, she pulled free of Harry's arms and got up, hurrying into the bathroom. When she came back, she was carrying what looked like a thermometer. She sat back on the bed next to Harry, and handed him the object.

Harry stared at it blankly for a moment – it was just white plastic, as far as he could tell. He flipped it over. There was just a pale blue screen with a little black plus sign.

At first, Harry didn't understand what he was looking at it. His mind didn't seem to want to keep up. Everything was suddenly hazy, and he couldn't make sense of anything.

"Are you—?" Harry's tongue wasn't working properly for some reason. He cleared his throat and tried again, forcing himself to speak articulately. "You aren't..._pregnant_?"

Suddenly, Ginny was clinging to him, and it seemed unlikely that she would ever let go. It took Harry a moment to realize she was sobbing, because he felt dazed and confused. He felt like someone had hit him hard over the head. And then it took him another moment to realize that a big, goofy grin was stretching across his face.

He wasn't worried anymore. He wasn't confused. He knew exactly what was going on, because the world had shifted, and everything was suddenly in its proper place. Everything was _perfect_ just because of this one little change...this one _enormous_ change.

Ginny was going to have a baby. _His baby_.

"I love you so much," Harry heard himself saying as he pulled Ginny's face around to look in her eyes.

"Are you angry?" Ginny asked. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know we've never talked about having a baby..."

"Sorry?" Harry asked, half-laughing. "Sorry? Ginny, you don't need to be _sorry_ about anything. You're going to make me a father...you're giving me the family I never had when I was a kid. Baby, I don't know how to _thank_ you. I'm scared shitless, but...we'll get through it. We can do this."

Ginny looked up at him, doe-eyed. "Harry, I'm scared too."

"About what?" Harry asked. "Ginny, you're going to be a great mother. I know it. You're the perfect wife...the perfect friend...the perfect lover." Harry waggled his eyebrows playfully at her. "And you're going to be the perfect mother, too. If anyone's going to screw up this kid, it'll be me."

Ginny sighed, and pulled away from Harry, lying back against her pillows. She placed her hands one her stomach.

"Can you...I mean, can you already feel the baby?" Harry asked curiously, putting one of his hands over both of hers.

"No," Ginny said. "I don't know when I'll be able to feel him."

"Him?" Harry asked, looking again at the test that he was still holding. "Is that what the blue background on the screen means?"

Ginny blushed slightly. "No, I don't actually know yet...the blue doesn't mean anything. It's just...I missed my period last week, and ever since then I've been imagining what the baby might look like, and it's always a boy, and he always looks like you."

"Always?" Harry asked, still playful. He moved his hand up, so it rested just beneath her breasts.

"Yes," Ginny said. "Always."

"So what are you afraid of?" Harry asked, still curious. He pressed a light kiss to a sensitive spot just below her ear. "Tell me," he whispered. "Please?"

"I'm afraid," Ginny began, and paused. Then she took a deep breath and finished. "I'm afraid that it's going to _hurt_."

Harry realized that Ginny was probably right. It _was_ going to hurt. And, for the first time in Harry's life, he felt completely helpless. He had always been able to jump in and save people when they needed saving. He had always been able to take the pain on himself, rather than letting someone he loved take it. He leaned his forehead against Ginny's looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I don't know what to say. I _wish_ that I could take the pain for you. I'd do it in a second, Ginny. You know I would."

"I know," Ginny whispered, and Harry realized how close his lips were to Ginny's. He could feel her breathing softly. It was like there was some invisible magnetic pull, and he couldn't stop himself. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers.

When the kiss broke, Harry panted heavily against Ginny's lips. She reached up and kissed him again, slipping her tongue between his parted lips. Harry kissed her back all too willingly, and felt her hands grip his biceps.

Harry found his own hands creeping down Ginny's torso, and then back up, underneath her t-shirt. Ginny helped him pull her shirt off hastily, and Harry felt himself hardening again as Ginny pressed her thigh against his crotch.

Harry groaned as he tossed Ginny's shirt aside, and went back to kissing her, now caressing the plain white cotton bra she was wearing.

"I don't know why you wear these things to bed," Harry mumbled gruffly, mostly to himself, as he broke their kiss to breathe. "It can't be comfortable, and it's a pain in the ass to get off." He struggled with the clasp on her back for a moment until it finally came free.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, and kissed him again. He felt her reach for his underwear, and stopped her by putting a gentle hand on her waist.

"Can we...have sex?" Harry murmured breathlessly. "I mean...will it hurt the baby if we do?"

Ginny shook her head impatiently, jerking the waistband of Harry's boxers down, so his erection sprang forward into her hands. Harry kicked his boxers the rest of the way off, and gently removed Ginny's panties, sliding them down her dainty legs.

Breathing heavily, Harry nestled himself between Ginny's legs, and attached his mouth to the creamy flesh of her throat, suckling gently. Her fingers rubbed soothing circles into his back, relaxing him, and Harry pulled his face away to look at her, trying to focus on her in the darkness. Harry couldn't remember when Ginny had turned off the light, but he decided that it didn't matter.

"Are you sure this is going to be okay?" he asked quietly, his voice raspy. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, Harry," Ginny sighed, sounding positive.

Harry was suddenly feeling strange about having sex with Ginny while she was pregnant. He was afraid to let any of his weight rest on her. He was afraid to push into her too hard. Was it possible, he wondered, for his penis to actually enter her womb? Harry pulled away, pushing away from her gently.

"I don't know if I can do this," he panted miserably.

Ginny looked hurt. "Why not?"

Harry shook his head back and forth, trying to clear his mind of images of his penis hitting a baby in the head.

"What?" Ginny sighed, holding tight to Harry's shoulders so he couldn't roll off of her completely. "Are you disgusted now that you're picturing me fat?"

"No!" Harry said, taken aback. "Not at all."

"Then what is it?" she asked, and one of her hands slowly drifted down his chest, all the way down to his penis. She began to stroke it slowly, tantalizingly. Harry's eyes fell closed, and he supported himself on his elbows, clutching the sheets in his fists.

"What if it...hits the baby or something?" Harry asked, blushing more than he would have thought possible.

Ginny giggled, and pulled Harry's hardness toward her. "It won't. The baby's as big as a sea monkey right now, Harry. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

Harry didn't protest again. He sank into Ginny, more gently than ever. He sighed in relief and satisfaction as her hot, tight, wet walls closed in around him, and buried his face in her neck, softly kissing her sweet skin.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm made of glass, you know," Ginny breathed as her hands twined into Harry's hair.

"But you may as well be," Harry panted. "You're carrying my child, love. This baby is the most important thing in my life, other than you."

"But that still doesn't mean I'm a porcelain doll," Ginny pressed, whispering her words hurriedly.

Ginny gasped as Harry circled his hips.

_Signature move,_ he thought smugly. _Works every time_.

"Quiet, love," Harry murmured soothingly. "Let me take care of you."

He circled his hips again, groaning this time as Ginny pushed back against him. He felt a spring tightening in his lower stomach. Harry gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed, and moved one of his hands down to Ginny's clit, massaging it gently, squeezing it between his forefinger and his thumb. After a few more moments, Harry felt Ginny's hands clutching desperately to his back, and she tightened around him, crying out loudly.

Harry heard himself groan as he followed Ginny. He was gasping, panting, choking on air as he clutched at anything he could reach – pillows, the sheets, the headboard. When he came down from his climax, he was still breathing heavily, and his hands hurt from where the wooden headboard had been digging unyieldingly into his palms and fingers. He moved off of Ginny, and pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arm around her protectively. He kissed her hair as he felt her breathing slow, and allowed his hand to drift slowly to her stomach.

"You don't suppose he knows what's been going on this past fifteen minutes, do you?" Harry asked softly, brushing his lips against Ginny's ear.

"No," Ginny murmured sleepily. "I don't think so."

Ginny obviously was _not_ in a talkative mood tonight. Harry settled into the warm comfort of the cushy mattress and tightened his arm around Ginny a little bit, pulling her impossibly closer to him, hugging her like a teddy bear.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said. She sounded half-asleep, but it put a stupid grin on Harry's face, the same stupid grin it had given him the very first time she'd said it.

"I love you too, angel," Harry murmured, kissing the back of her head and burying his face in her hair, breathing in her lovely scent.

**I honestly thought this story would turn out a lot better than it did. I always played around with the "Ginny tells Harry she's pregnant" concept, and this one's been on the back burner for a while now, because I've been trying to get it right. The end still really bothers me, because it's too cliché, and I **_**hate**_** cliché pieces. I really don't like the mushy exchange of "I love you" at the end, but at the same time, in this situation, I think that's exactly what would be said... I don't know. Also, I only really put this story in the humor section because when I reread it some parts made me smile. Sorry if it disappointed you...I have a lot of difficulty writing funny stories. Anyways, thanks for reading, and review if you've got a second. :)**


End file.
